Tire pressure monitoring sensors obtain the pressure of the tire. Such sensors might also obtain other information such as the temperature of the air in the tire. Once these devices obtain this information, the information may be sent to a receiver in the vehicle of the vehicle. The receiver may analyze the tire pressure information and if the pressure is too low, may issue a warning to the driver of the vehicle. The instrument panel of the vehicle is coupled to the receiver so that the pressure information may be displayed or otherwise presented to occupants of the vehicle.
Direct TPM sensors measure the air pressure inside the tire in which they are disposed with respect to a stable, common reference vacuum. Before being transmitted to the receiver, a first compensation is typically made to offset the vacuum. The reported tire pressure on the instrument panel of some vehicles also takes into consideration the atmospheric pressure available at the vehicle. Thus, before being presented on the instrument panel a second compensation is made to take into consideration the atmospheric pressure where the vehicle is located.
In some situations, a repair of the tire utilizes a portable low frequency (LF) tool to make the repair. Under such circumstances, the tool may receive RF data from the TPM sensor including the measured pressure of the tire. As mentioned, this measured pressure made by the TPM sensor is with respect to vacuum and when transmitted to the tool and as mentioned above, the received pressure is adjusted to offset the vacuum to 1 bar. Consequently, the pressure displayed to an occupant of the vehicle may likely be different than the pressure that is presented to a user of the tool.
Since the displayed pressures may be different, confusion may be created among drivers and service personal at repair shops. These problems have generally increased user concern with previous approaches.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.